


Jumin x MC - Pet play

by VoltageSmutter



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dark, Dominance, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Master/Pet, Twisted, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageSmutter/pseuds/VoltageSmutter
Summary: Pairing: Jumin x MC (F).Fandom: Mystic Messenger.Prompt: Sensory Deprivation || Pet Play || LickingWarning: Dark domination, Twisted themes, Oral (female and male), vaginal sex, forced orgasm, pet play, internal cum-shot, daddy kink, possessive Jumin.Extreme twisted and dark theme’s, please do not read if uncomfortable.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Kudos: 32





	Jumin x MC - Pet play

_Elizabeth. It was a name she loved as a child, making her feel regal and holding a high standard of elegance. As an adult it was a name she came to despise._

_“My naughty Elizabeth, trying to run away again! I won’t be so kind to you this time, you’ve upset me for the last time” Since that day her life has been a living nightmare, entrapped in the penthouse of the man she once loved. Her life, her freedom, her everything now stripped away. Her only purpose was to serve. But not as a worker or an employee, but as Jumin’s new beloved pet, Elizabeth._

She spun around once more in the mirror, ensuring her outfit was perfect: a white lace bralette with matching crotchless panties, knee high white stockings, a lace trimmed collar with a bell and white ears intertwined in her hair. If she wasn’t his perfect little kitty, there would be hell to pay.

Jumin controlled everything. Ever since Elizabeth the third had run away he refused to let anything he loved slip away again, turning his lover into his pet. He morphed her into a real life fantasy, even turning her brunette hair, white to keep the memory of his once favorite girl alive. She was his Elizabeth, one that would never see the chance to leave him, he simply wouldn’t allow it and would do anything and everything in his power to stop her from leaving. Even if it meant tying her to the bed for days on end, chaining her ankles to the floor, hiring 24/7 security to patrol the outside of the penthouse, removing pesky ‘friends’ from the RFA who tried to steal her away. Jumin has the power to control it all and that is simply what he does.

The red talons of her nails brushed over Jumin’s latest obsession, a butt plug with a furry white tail attached to the end that came down to her knees. He was kind enough to only demand she wear it when he came home from work and a few hours around the house, especially when he was about to have his way with her. It was hard to put it in herself, but after he demanded she learned so she could do it whilst getting ready, allowing him to come to his “perfect pussy”. It was especially hard with the nails she had on, long deep red acrylics which he made her get every two weeks – the only interaction she has ever had with anyone other than Jumin – although she was tied to the chair whilst two women worked on her hands and there were no conversations or eye contact between them as they did their jobs, and left after being paid a hefty amount of hush money to bid their silence. 

She stared at herself in the mirror, not even recognising the reflection in it. Her normal hazel eyes now aqua blue from the contacts, a perfect real life representation of the long-gone cat. The red lipstick staining her lips, a personal favourite touch of Jumin’s, infatuated to see his body covered in her rouge marks. _She was a pet Jumin would be able to control forever._

“Oh Elizabeth,” he called out followed by the shutting of a door, Jumin back home already from the few hours he now spent at the office. “Oh, there you are my pretty girl,” he hummed with an outstretched hand as she made her way quickly into the living room. Pathetically she rubbed her hand against his palm, an action she knew he loved. He grinned in approval to see her so submissive, giving her a kiss on the cheek before stepping back to admire her. “My beautiful girl, you.” 

“Now,” the sound of his belt un-clinking as she watched him undo it, leather being pulled from looping holes, “Daddy’s had a rough day, make it better for me, pet.” Without a word she dropped to her knees, unfazed to see his cock already hard as he freed it from his trousers, throbbing in his hand as cum, gleaming white already ran down it. He’d been thinking about this moment since he woke up. 

Wrapping a hand around his base, she leaned forward to dart her tongue out, kitten licking the head like one would do with a bowl of milk. A groan of approval was met from Jumin, dark eyes fixed on her every moment. Slowly parting her lips, he guided his head into her mouth before thrusting, too impatient to wait, desperate to feel her lips around him. The stretch around him still makes her gag, a man with a dark secret and an eye-watering size cock to match. 

“Oh god, Elizabeth,” his hands fisted roughly into her hair, jerking his hips forward as he pushed more of him into her mouth. The blue of her eyes glossed over with tears as she peered up beneath her thick lashes to catch his eye, lips puckered out as he watched more of his cock disappear into her mouth. “ _I go crazy when you do this, and you know that…_ ” He groaned as if she was in control of the situation. 

Saliva pooled at the corner of her mouth, every few thrusts out, it would follow along his meaty thickness and drool down her chin, leaving her chin slicked by the time he began to throb in her mouth. “Good girl, Elizabeth,” he repeated over and over, clutching her hair tighter as he threw his head back. She exhaled through her nose as he pushed her head down until his whole cock was buried into her mouth, lips pressed tightly against his base as she gagged repeatedly. Airway constricted from his movement; regardless of how often he made her deep throat him, the sheer size of his makes her throat constrict and leaves her slightly headed. A weak hum of urgency came out from her as Jumin kept her head in place, shallowly thrusting in a fast pace. Until finally he pulled away, leaving her gasping as a thick trail of saliva from her lips and his head broke apart. Spit mixed with slight pre-release dribbled down her mouth and onto her breasts which heaved up and down, a dark flush of pink upon her skin making the innocence of the white lace stand out more. 

“Such a good girl,” Jumin praised. “Keep being a good kitty like that, Miss Elizabeth, and Daddy will make you purr loudly, I promise,”. A twisted smile fell on his face to see her not resisting him, no energy left to push his buttons as Jumin would always win. There was no use in fighting it and if she just does as he says the reward would be worth it all. She knows that much already.

“We should take this to the bed but… I want to stay right here,” Jumin said, undoing his black tie, throwing his jacket and pin-striped shirt to the floor, leaving him fully exposed to her. He held out a hand to help her off her knees, instantly pulling her into his embrace as he kissed her softly. Jumin was always gentle with her regardless of the situation, he wanted to love her, to bring her the highest of pleasure. Hurting her was never his intention. “You even managed to do this all by yourself,” he whispered into the shell of her ear, licking it as his hands travelled down to the globe of her ass, cupping it and spreading her cheeks slightly to reference the tail-plug within. “What a good little kitten I have, I think you deserve a reward.”

“Jumin…” She pressed her hands to his chest but he cut her off.

“Shh, my little kitten, just let Daddy pleasure you and then I promise I’ll give you your favourite treat.'' His thumb rubbed around her lips, smudging the red lipstick in a messy manner. 

With that she found herself on the floor, back pressed against the opulent rug threaded from the finest silk of the world, with Jumin’s head buried between her thighs. The underwear and stockings she had worn lay in tatters nearby, Jumin physically ripping them from her body in a much needed attempt to be one with her skin. Bites of red and purple trailed down from her collarbone, a swirling pattern over her breasts and stomach before finally stopping at her sex. She couldn’t stop herself from getting lost in the pleasure, the tickling of his black hair upon her thighs which had hooked over his forearms allowing him to hoist her lower half up closer to his face. Moans and soft whimpers fell from her mouth, growing louder and louder to please him, knowing if she didn’t she’d find her wrists tied to the bed with Jumin edging her until he felt satisfied that she’d learned her lesson.

“Hush now, kitten, Daddy will give you what you need.” His breath warm against her core as he pulled his lips away from it, a thick string of arousal breaking their connection and dripping onto the floor. Two fingers entered her sex whilst his tongue stroked an ‘x’ over her clit in a rapid manner. And just like that-

-“Jumin!” Fingers grasping and tugging onto his hair, her back arched off the rug in an erotic display as she came. His movements never ceasing, he pulled his fingers out to replace them with his tongue, thrusting his hips into the air every time he felt her pulse through his muscle, tongue swirling and licking the inside of her trembling walls until she whimpered with over-stimulation. 

Her rouge lipstick smeared around her mouth and across Jumin’s as he forced his tongue into her mouth while he pressed himself on top of her, letting her taste herself upon him. A ‘good girl,’ Jumin praised her when he finally pulled himself from her as she automatically turned around onto her stomach, raising her hips and pushing her knees up, keeping her chest pressed flat to the rug. 

“My perfect girl, my beautiful, beautiful girl,” he cooed softly, his words full of his love as he knelt behind her, the flat of his palm tracing up her back and over her ass, giving it a playful pat. He loved her ass, he loved watching his cock disappear into her folds as he took her from behind, the ripple of it as his hips slammed against it. 

“My tight, wet little pussy.” His hand dipped below and gave her sex a little slap causing her to hiss, a dark chuckle came from Jumin as he used his other hand to stroke himself to the sight. He pressed the head of his cock against her ass, leaving a glistening streak upon the round on her skin. 

“And it’s only for me.” 

He positioned himself, gripped her waist and slowly sank into her. Letting the thickness of him stretch her walls, slowly letting his cock drag against the tightness of her as he pushed in further. A raspy, “Oh Elizabeth…” spewed from his mouth and heat filled her as he spilled inside her; slowly pulling his cock back to the head before thrusting it all back in. This often happened, Jumin finding a release within seconds of entering her, his effort to fill her with as much as he could. Jumin wasn’t ready for ‘baby kittens’ or ‘a litter’ as he often said, ensuring his ‘lover’ was on birth-control so he could fill her over and over again without the result of a child. He wasn’t ready to share his Elizabeth, not even with his own kin.

Even after he came, he was still solid – a curse and a blessing for the young girl. Jumin wouldn’t stop until she came at least four times, but he could go for a few good-long rounds, meaning sex often lasted for hours until Jumin was sure he’d gotten his fill of her.

He pulled her hips back to meet his thrusts as he eased his way into a steady rhythm, the sound of skin slapping being drowned by the couple’s moans. Jumin’s were louder than hers. 

“Louder, Elizabeth, let me hear you.” Jumin gave her a particular harsh thrust, one that made the bell on her collar jingle causing a groan from behind her. His fingertips sunk into her waist as he pistoned into her, eyes focusing on the clapping of his hips upon her ass. Her fingers grasped at the material beneath her, back arching to the point her breasts were forcefully pressed against the floor unable to hold back the pleasurable cries that left her. Whether she loved or hated Jumin, he knew her body perfectly and would bring her to a high no one else would ever be able to. With a desperate cry of his name she came, Jumin stuttering with his pace as she tightened over him, pulsing, fluttering walls upon his length. 

It wasn’t known how long they were there in that position. By now her thighs ached and trembled, her core was stretched to the point it had a pleasant burn everytime he thrusted into her and her knees were threatening to bruise with carpet burns. She’d lost count of how many times she came, arousal and essense of both of them had squirted over his balls and dripped down her thighs onto a puddle now staining the rug. Jumin was reaching his limit and she could tell, his pace had slowed down and ragged breaths filled the room. But he was determined to push her over the edge one final time.

Leaning over her, his hand pushed the base of her neck to the floor as his other hand gripped the tail of her butt-plug, a soft hiss fell from her at the movement. He wrapped the fur around his hand as his pace became punishing once more, snapping to the point her body jolted forward but the hand on her neck kept her still. She cursed loudly, voice breaking in silent cries as tears finally spilled down her cheeks, past the point of screaming as one final wave of pleasure hit her like a brick wall. Her walls clenched so tightly around him, Jumin stilled with a heavy growl of “Elizabeth, Elizabeth… Ngh! Elizabeth!” as he came, shooting thick white ropes inside her. 

She tried to collapse on the spot but Jumin’s grip now moved to her waist, keeping her still as he pulled out, groaning one final time to peer between her legs and watch the heavy flow of mixed essence drip out of her in thick rivets. 

“I love you so much.” His sweating forehead pressed to her lower back as he breathed heavily and tried to steady his racing heart. Moments like this were those she remembered the most, a sense of almost normality with Jumin, like who they used to be before.

And then, just in the second of a breath, a blink of an eye or a beat of a heart, it would be ruined. 

“Here, Miss Elizabeth.” Two fingers entered her over-sensitive core, collecting as much release on his fingers and turning her to face him, having her kneel on her knees as he offered his fingers. “Have your milk.” He watched her slowly lap the sticky coating off his fingers before sucking them clean, a warped smile on his face.

And in some sick, twisted, perverted way this was how he expressed his love for her. Sinking his claws in deeper and deeper as she was fully submissive to him. Whilst Elizabeth would never return, Jumin had a new favourite pet to take her place.


End file.
